


Hospital beds and Prejudices

by Hopelessoul



Series: A/B/O Sanders Sides [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Doctors, Gunshot mentions, Hospitals, Inequality, Racism (kinda), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessoul/pseuds/Hopelessoul
Summary: Takes place immediately after the events of “After the Prison Visit.” Virgil has just woken up and everyone has a lot on their mind, and they have a lot to talk about too. Many feelings of guilt and they now need to have a much-needed conversation.





	Hospital beds and Prejudices

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it has taken me a while to write this. This has taken me a long time to write on top of my work I have been working on my other work. But I have been having major writers block for this story and I have had a hard time thinking of things to write.

Everyone one in the room looks harder towards the bed and see’s Virgil awake and looking very confused.

“Hey Virgil. How are you feeling?” Ollie asks knowing someone must break the silence.

“Sore but I could feel worse than this.” Virgil says with a strained giggle.

This makes everyone in the room wince.

“Someone needs to go and get the doctor don’t they.” Roman says quietly.

“Is there a button?” Logan asks.

“Nope. I don’t know why there isn’t a button maybe it was because I was out cold. Maybe we are just missing it. I do that a lot.” Virgil asks.

“Someone go and get a doctor.” Thomas says because nobody wants to leave the Omega’s side.

“He doesn’t know me as much as he does to all of you. I’ll go but don’t worry I’ll be back with a doctor.” Remy says.

“Are you sure Remy? You don’t have to.” Virgil says which surprised his uncle.

“Yeah. Someone must go. I’ll do it.” Remy says before waving and walking out the room.

“You will have to testify against Doyle if that is ok.” Patton says.

Thomas is running his fingers through his brother’s hair like he was before he woke up however now he is awake and leaning into it looking for any comfort he can.

“I can do that as long as it isn’t recorded. People are going to have a field day with this one.” Virgil says letting his head fall against the pillow.

“Don’t do that.” Logan says. “You fell to the ground from standing you may have a concussion. Please be careful.”

“Yeah. I don’t care at this point. I’ve felt worse.” Virgil says not noticing when the others flinch.

“I know I have a concussion. I have had so many concussions I just don’t care anymore.” The omega says.

“You should care. You could really damage your brain if you do that. Please don’t slam your head down.” Remy says.

This is when a doctor they don’t recognise walks into the room.

“I’m sorry but you two,” the doctor says pointing at Roman and Ollie, “are going to have to leave.”

“Why would that be?” Ollie says as Roman gives the doctor a death glare.

“Alpha’s can’t be in the same room as an Omega while they are admitted at the hospital. Policy.” The doctor says with a shrug.

“No that is incorrect. When Patton had his appendix removed, we were all allowed to visit him and that was this hospital. Roman and Ollie were not removed from the room and that was two years ago so this must be an extremely new policy that we were unaware of. Also why were they allowed in the room in the first place if it was policy. From what I remember you are not his doctor, so you don’t get to say that. Go and get Virgil’s actual doctor before you tell them to leave.” Logan snaps.

They all look at him in shock. They knew that he wouldn’t let that happen, but they never knew he was that emotional. He has been pissed ever since his father hurt Virgil and he will never stand for classism. It is one of the few things he hates. And this is something that he understands and what just happened. This is too much for Logan to stand.

“Mr, you don’t get to talk to me like that.” The doctor says.

“Yes, we do. Classism is not accepted in this room. If what you’re saying is legitimate then go and get his actual doctor and then they will leave, and I know they will. But there seems to be no reason for this.” Thomas says.

And as luck would have its Virgil’s real doctor walks in and looks very confused.

“Doctor Smith why are you here?” Virgil’s original doctor says.

“Just checking on the patient.” Doctor Smith says.

“I want to ask you doctor. Do the alpha’s in the room need to leave?” Thomas says.

“No. Why would they?” 

When we all look to doctor Smith the other doctor looks enraged.

 _” Again!?”_

Doctor Smith looks like he has been slapped in the face.

“This has happened before?” Remy says.

“Yeah. This one is known for removing the alphas from the room of injured omegas. Never since they are recently out of surgery.” Says the doctor.

“This is different.” Answers Doctor Smith.

“How?” Remy says.

Doctor Smith then gives a pointed look towards Virgil who is hanging on to each word as much as he can.

“I don’t want them to leave. I want them here.” Virgil says as the alpha’s smile at him.

“You would do him more harm than good to remove them from the room.” Thomas says.

“It is not policy to remove alpha’s from the room of omega’s unless we think there is abuse but that is what happens with any class not just alpha’s. This is clearly not the situation. Sorry Dr Smith has done this before, so the hospital has had to remove him from caring for Omega’s. But he was given a warning that he would lose his job if he did it again. And I’m his overseer and I will be informing the leader of his actions. And there is security camera’s as proof” The doctor says.

“NO! You can’t do this.” Dr Smith says looking panicked. 

“I think you’ll find I can, and I will.” The doctor says. “Come on Dr Smith. To the managers. Mr Sanders, I needed to take some blood, but a nurse will have to do it. Don’t worry she has probably taken more blood tests then me.” 

“OK.” Virgil says as the two doctor’s leave.

“Well that was a thing.” Patton says.

“He’s getting fired.” Virgil says in a quiet voice.

“Yeah. He is.”

“It’s my fault.” The omega says in a dejected voice and it breaks the heart of everyone in the room.

“It is not your fault gurl. It is the bigoted assholes fault by trying to remove the alphas from the room when they had as much right to be here as the rest of us.” Remy says trying to comfort his nephew. “Roman, Ollie are you two ok?” 

“Yeah. I think so. I guess I’m just not used to that. It happened before but not like that.” Roman says.

“While I was living elsewhere, I have been denied access from places due to my status, but it is not seen as classism because it was against an alpha. In a couple of situations people stud up for me but not a lot. I’m not going to lie I’ve seen it happen to Omega’s more than me. I’ll be fine in a bit.” Ollie says.

“The double standard is disgusting. People are people and nobody should be turned away from a public place because of something they couldn’t help.” Remy says outraged and everyone in the room likes him even more than they did before.

“Is it really that bad?” Virgil asks.

“No. It’s just some really stupid people. It’s an opinion that is declining but some people are ignorant, and it is horrible but the truth. When we went out shortly after Patton’s heat someone said cruel remarks to us because they were saying an Omega needs an Alpha. Some people think they are helping when they are in reality the problem.” Logan says.

“That’s awful. This is one of the reasons I avoid people.” Thomas says rubbing his temple.

“Well not all people big bro. You do have a boyfriend.” Virgil says with a giggle.

Everyone in the room bursts into laughter. 

Maybe everything is going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work.


End file.
